Help:Starting a new song page
* White Night and hp are the ideal model pages. ** Rose + Thorn has the most decent background. * Useful templates: ** ** ** * See Project:Website name abbreviations for an explanation of the codes used to represent websites in templates. * Red links are . * Google Translate's romaji is trash. In addition, poetic liberties with kanji will trip up algorithms; get a human to do it, and please proofread. Page naming * Page naming rules are identical to . * Page names cannot begin with lowercase letters for technical reasons; use to force the display of an initial lowercase letter. See "hp" for an example. * The wiki software also must be explicitly told to display underscores (_) in titles due to technical reasons. must be used to change the way the page name is displayed. See "Plastical_01" for an example. * A more extreme example of overcoming technical limitations can be found at "." (page name Sm21783669). * ''For other page naming problems, leave a message here. Song box presents basic data about a song. Song title * The original song title (as used in the title of an upload or in the PV of a song) is bold and enclosed in a pair of quotation marks ("'''Song title") and is always the first title listed. ** Other titles are not. * For non-English songs, English translations are preferred. They are not required because a Google Translation translation can do more harm than good. English translations should be the last title listed. * For Japanese songs, adding romaji is very much preferred. * For Chinese songs, both Traditional and Simplified Chinese may be used for the title. The form used in the PV is treated as the original title. If it does not appear in the PV, then the video title (upload title) is used. If the title is the same in Traditional and in Simplified, do not worry about this. If the title differs in Traditional and Simplified, providing the other form is obligatory because Wikia's search function is trash. }} * An official title translation (as in one given by the producer on YouTube, Niconico, or within the PV) is prefixed with "Official". * Multiple translations are separated with / . Upload date * Month, DD, YYYY. Unlike the Vocaloid Wiki, the date the song was first uploaded online is the only date listed. For example, "Nekosogi-Matter-Bop" was first released on an album in 2014, then uploaded to YouTube and Niconico in 2015. "Monochro Asphalt" was first uploaded in 2012 and replaced with a remastered version in 2013. If a song is album-exclusive, then that album's release date can be used. * If you can't determine the upload date, the input to can be none. View count * See the documentation at . v is short for "views". , and }} * none can be used here too, in cases such as when a song has been deleted or has been made available in a way that does not record view count. See "." for an example of this. Singers Producers Links * See the documentation at . l is short for "link". * The order of the icons is largely up to you. (This allows for sensible positioning such as putting YouTube before Niconico Video for western producers.) The only requirement is that video websites come before audio websites. MP3 downloads go in the External links section. }} * Comments such as reupload and deleted can be included. }} * Reprints go on a new line, separate from official uploads. * }} * Reuploads can be included on the same line as the original upload if you like. See "Monochro Asphalt" for an example of this. }} Preceding and succeeding versions Background Information about the song, such as * quotes from the author (use ) * what the song is about * albums the song has appeared on See "Nekosogi-Matter-Bop" and "Rose+Thorn" for examples. It is similar to the . If you are not sure what to write, use , and maybe someone will write it in the future. Lyrics * Tool for generating the code for lyrics Derivatives External links External links Unofficial Categorization Category:LANGUAGE songs Category:UTAU:UTAUVOICEBANK Finalization Redirects Producer pages and * This code controls page collation in categories; without the proper code, "全てのVOC@LOIDに宣戦布告 (Subete no VOC@LOID ni Sensen Fukoku)" would be found under a section named "全". Each kanji would have its own section and searching for a song would be a painful and terrible process. * It is only needed if a song's title has special symbols or Asian text (see below). Adding to Breaking Point is redundant. Special symbols Sometimes a song title has special symbols. The wiki software does not convert these to normal letters when sorting, so "Bi☣hazard" would be found after biz instead of bin in a category, which is silly. tells the wiki software specifically to treat "Bi☣hazard" as if the page title was "Biohazard". Japanese * Mimi no Aru Robot no Uta: → ** The template removes spaces so something like is fine. Chinese * 女表口力口 (Nǚ Biǎo Kǒu Lì Kǒu): → ** No tones, and ü becomes v. Every syllable is separated. Korean * Not needed. Category:Help